Sound of Silence
by Azure Raindrops
Summary: They say silence speaks the loudest. What they don't say is that sometimes, the ones who are the loudest aren't necessarily silent in the literal sense. Now, she isn't sure what to believe in anymore; she isn't sure who to believe in. [Shiraishi x OC]


**A/N: **This story occurs after the U-17 camp, in a new school year, and the third years would be going to high school. To make things less confusing, everyone is going to the high school version of their middle school. So, for example, the Seishun Gakuen regulars who stayed in Japan now go to Seishun Koutougakou, etc... I realize it may not be the most realistic, but it makes my life easier. :x So, slightly AU.

This style of writing is different from what I usually do, but I'm just trying it out. This chapter was beta'ed by the amazing _**MissMeep**._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does.

* * *

**. : . CHAPTER 1 : .**

(when everything falls

d  
o  
w  
n)

* * *

_She wonders, for the hundredth time, when her life has gotten this complicated and messed-up._

_Once upon a time, life is normal for her. Once upon a time, she is loved, and she loves. Once upon a time, the very foundations of her world fracture and shatter into a million unsalvageable pieces._

* * *

Tires screech and dig into the ground in vain, attempting, and failing to establish a purchase in the water-logged earth. The reflective blue SUV executes a wide - excruciatingly so - turn past the school gates, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the scene's sole onlooker, a young boy who can't be more than sixteen, currently huddling close to the main building for warmth in the poorly lit evening. Rain, true to its primordial nature, pounds down on anything and everything relentlessly; mercilessly. The automobile is not an exception as steady rivulets of water trail down the windows, obscuring the view of a pale, young face.

There is silence within the vehicle, until it is broken by: "Thanks for the drive, Mom."

The sentence seems to flick a switch in the older woman. She claps and whirls around to face the younger brunette. "Right, honey! Make sure you've got everything, and don't forget to call first thing tomorrow. No more than five minutes after you wake up." The girl opens her mouth, eyes wide. "No, make that three. You know personally how worried I can get. Wouldn't want your mother to get white hair so early in life, right?" The girl clamps her mouth shut again, speechless.

Slowly she nods reluctantly, eyes downcast. Days, _weeks,_ of pouring over her options have led her to this decision, one she _had_ been thoroughly adamant in making. Now, the sensation of truly being in front of her new school is different. Shocking. Terrifying. For a moment, sitting in the tiny car in front of the building, she isn't sure if she can do it, if she can follow through. And though she knows it is cowardly, she can still change her mind; tell her mother it is all a misunderstanding, and that she simply isn't _ready._

She can tell her mom she had made a mistake. (Because isn't she one? Haven't the past few months been a trip through hell?)

The full meaning of the phrase she has been told hundreds of thousands of times comes crashing down on her. _You have to experience it to fully understand. _She thinks that maybe, just _maybe_, she understands now.

But what other choices does she have? The simple yet awful answer is nothing. There are no other options. It was a few months ago that she first considered spending time overseas. While it was possible, it is not within the budget for her case. If her family means to survive, they can't afford a boat ticket and their meals for the next month. It's one or the other, and she much rather prefers the second to the first. To leave the country is possible in a literal sense - it merely means throwing away her mother and her brother's future.

With that option out of the way, it leaves another door open - she can stay in her hometown. Physically, nothing is wrong with Mitane. Her family knows it. Her friends know it, as does she. It is, and always has been a place she is accepted in, a place where she belongs. She has always felt at home, at ease there. And then everything changes. In her memories, she still thinks of it as yesterday; the day the girl who walks down the path of life by her side is simply_ gone_. Between one second and the next, everything she is, everything she knows is shattered.

Whenever she closes her eyes, whenever she has no choice but to go to a location where _they_ have been before, the expectation, the futile hope - that perhaps she will be back - is crippling. The lake, for her, or the courts, are the hardest.

And that isn't the reason they're moving, she constantly reminds herself, but sometimes she can accept it, and other times she can't. Other times, she can't help but think otherwise. It is exactly things like this she doesn't like thinking about; that she detests recalling, she thinks, and as she eases open the door of the car and steps out, she can't shake off the feeling that with each and every stride, she is running away.

She sees her mother pull the car into a reverse, and then it is gone, just like everything she has taken for granted in her life. _Everything. _She can't turn back now.

She stops several feet away from the stranger, cautiously taking in her surroundings. The school is immense; it looms above her and she is forced to tilt her gaze up - straight up - to see the end of the bricks, stacked one on top of the other in a crisp and orderly fashion. To say it towers over her isn't an exaggeration. The structure stands much like a modern fortress; she likes to think of it as intimidating in the way that a castle might seem to the prince who is trying to reach his princess. Her gaze flickers down once again. She doubts she will get a fairy tale ending - she doubts anyone will be willing to scale the walls of a castle or fend off a dragon just for her, and -

"Hello, you must be the new student Mikaino-sensei was speaking of. Welcome to Shitenhouji Koutougakou; my name's Tsuneyo Nakata. Mikaino-sensei figured it would be a good idea to give you a tour of the grounds before you start classes, that way you'll already know your way around. Besides, we don't need you to embarrass yourself, do we? Pleased to meet you - ?" The end of the phrase trails up, and the boy looks at her expectantly.

"Ayano Kinashita. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the girl replies evenly, without skipping a beat. The sentence is neatly droned as if she has practiced it hundreds of times. (She very well might have.)

"Well, I heard you aren't from around here, Kinashita-san," Tsuneyo tries again, turning and heading off towards the door of the main building. His pace is slow, as if he's is waiting for her; he probably is, she thinks. Between being stuck in an unfamiliar school with or without a guide, she rather prefers the first one. She turns and starts after him; a task, as it turns out, is easier said (or thought) than done. His legs are longer, as is his stride.

It hits her she still hasn't answered his question. "Oh, I just decided to start school late because I'm obviously in this area," she mutters. At his puzzled look, she relents - and elaborates: "I'm from Kasugai. It's in the Aichi Prefecture. My mother sold our house and we moved here a few weeks ago."

He smiles slightly; he is quite a bit taller than her, she realizes, now that they are walking side by side in the wide stretch of hallway. "Huh, so you came directly after school started, huh? Typically people move before a year begins, or at least in the middle of the school year," he muses. Ayano isn't quite sure how the second case is better than her own - after all, it means the student misses more of the year at their new school.

She shrugs. The course of the conversation is starting to set her on an edge. "I suppose - I hadn't meant to do that." Other, more pressing matters occupy the time prior to the move. None, she doubts, someone like him, used to an ordinary life in a prestigious high school can dream of. (The move doesn't have anything to do with not wanting to face her classmates, of course. It has nothing to do with their mocking pity, she tells herself.)

"So, why did you move here? I'm sure you have a reason; most people don't move halfway across the country a few days after they start school." She bites back an expression somewhere between a grimace and a frown. There it is: _the_ question. Ayano sees no point of explaining; what happened is not their place to know.

"Ah, but I moved here solely because I wanted to change schools a few days after the year started," she states, tone curt. She keeps her eyes trained on the ground, until she notices the absence of Tsuneyo's pair of sneakers treading next to her's. He's turned, she realizes, and promptly face faults, before following him again. Tsuneyo is silent, and Ayano tentatively sneaks a look at his face. He's gazing at her.

She feels green eyes bore into grey: emerald against steel. Her first thought, her initial reaction is to break the eye contact, but something prevents her from doing it. She likes to blame it on pride. His eyes are searching; there are so many things she'd rather he not see. But to avert her eyes means she is admitting she has something to hide, to do that will only make him more curious. To do so will mean she is saying, _'I have everything to hide.'_

And so she stares, he searches, and the silence is more deafening and crushing than ever.

It is only when they arrive at a classroom, a door amid a sea of others, that he tears his eyes away to speak.

"Room 106, our homeroom. Mikaino-sensei teaches language, and she's agreeable enough, but pretty strict. Between a fellow student and another, I'd suggest you don't get on her bad side. Her punishments aren't that pleasant. Just listen in class, do your homework, and you'll be fine."

Ayano's curiosity is piqued. "How so?"

"A few days ago, there was someone passing notes in class; she caught him and made him recite all his notes in front of the whole class, and threatened to make him do the same to the whole school if he continues. Usually they're bluffs, but for her? I don't know..."

She coughs, and to her amazement, she's trying to stifle a laugh.

"Needless to say, he didn't pass notes again," Tsuneyo finishes. His - no, their teacher - sounds most promising_._

She dismisses the topic off-handedly, amused. "There's easier ways to communicate with your friends during class."

He laughs, but the sound is hollow - and she doesn't blame him. From what she can glean, it sounds as if he has been on the receiving end of Mikaino-sensei's wrath. Tsuneyo appears all too relieved when she asks for him to continue.

"She runs the literacy club too. So, if you're the type who likes to write or read, then I'd suggest you join. It's actually not too bad, you know." He gives her the once over, and she can practically see what is going through his head - with her dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and held back by a navy hairband, grey eyes, and slim build, she doesn't seem to be one for studying or reading.

She is stuck between wanting to prove him wrong and wanting to do something slightly more... interesting.

"Maybe... not?" she allows.

"Are you into sports? We've got many teams here at Shitenhouji. Basketball, baseball, swimming, volleyball, kendo, judo, track, you just name it. And tennis. You should really join the tennis club, you know. The girls are awesome here; they're nice and good at tennis, and the boys are even better! No offense. Come on, let me show you around." And under his breath, "Who likes Mikaino-sensei anyway?"

She stills. Something in her freezes at the mention of tennis. She's well aware, or at least, somewhat aware that some of the middle schoolers of Shitenhouji are nearly national level players, she figures it is natural that most would be here at the high school. What she isn't prepared for is meeting them on her first day, and that is precisely what Tsuneyo seems to be intent on doing. Ayano wonders if telling him she detests tennis is enough - she isn't sure it will be.

He doesn't notice - and she is forced to run, once again, to catch up. She wonders why the teacher would choose someone like him to guide a new student around; she might as well be kidnapped before he realizes, she thinks, ruefully.

* * *

After a long detour to see the science room, the biology classroom, Toyotomi-sensei; their math teacher's room, the three gyms (all Olympic-sized in her opinion; they make her old school's look like playpens), and the outside of the school, the rain has finally stopped. Ayano finds herself in front of the tennis courts along with her enthusiastic guide. The figures the two cut are at odds - one exuberant, the other sullen and exasperated.

She will admit she is mildly surprised by the condition, size, and number of courts - her old school, though it holds tennis in high esteem, does not have a faculty nearly as impressive. But then again, this is Shitenhouji, she reminds herself.

What surprises her more is the fact that two boys, no older than her once again, are playing said sport in the abysmal conditions the day has provided. She has to admit it takes skill to play when the court is wet; she winces as she hears the skid of shoes against water. The players either don't realize, or are too absorbed in their game.

She has half a mind to bolt, and she realizes she's shaking. Tsuneyo doesn't realize. Fate truly is cruel, for her to move only to encounter tennis once again.

By now, the two boys catch sight of Tsuneyo; she is quite certain they can't see her from her position behind him. Ayano's companion grins and waves back, before stepping aside, obviously meaning to introduce her.

"Oshitari-san, Shiraishi-san," Tsuneyo greets them in turn; he nods first at the sandy haired boy on the left, and then the silver-brown haired boy on the right. Their names strike a chord inside of her, but she can't seem to pinpoint where she has heard there names before. Despite the similarities that can be found in their appearances, Ayano blinks as she takes in the scars on the first boy's cheek, and the bandages of the other boy's hand. He didn't seem to have any troubles playing earlier; she can't fathom why he needs it.

"Oh; hello Nakata-kun," the silver-haired boy replies casually, raising the arm she is inspecting in response. He does it without so much as a wince, and the aura he exudes is confident, charismatic - definitely not pained. She can see it in the way Tsuneyo automatically steps closer, at ease. As the three boys easily slip into a conversation, laughing and cajoling, she can't help but feel left out - she has no idea whatsoever about what they are talking about. Something about a sock - no, stick dragon? She's sure she has heard something wrong.

And she doesn't understand what can possibly be funny about a locust.

Ayano coughs into her sleeve, hoping that maybe they will excuse her, like so many people have done before. Just about the opposite happens.

"Who's this here? You haven't introduced us, genius," the boy on the other side on Tsuneyo quips almost immediately in response, crossing his arms and glancing curiously between Tsuneyo and her - back and forth so fast she's shocked he _doesn't_ have a whiplash. Tsuneyo chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"I got a little carried away. This is Ayano Kinashita." He turns so that he can see the two boys out of one corner of his eye, and see Ayano in the other. "This is Kuranosuke Shiraishi." He jerks a thumb in the silver haired boy's direction. "And this, is Kenya Oshitari." A thumb is jabbed towards the second boy. Ayano fights back a frown; it's coming back to her. She has heard of the two names before. Although male tennis players aren't of as much interest to her compared to female players, the names of the Bible of Shitenhouji and the Speed Star of Naniwa are unmistakable. From the point of someone who has watched and heard others describe them in action on television, they don't seem as perfect and alien in real life. Some part of her is disappointed; the two hardly look akin to the two tennis players on the national courts, the ones she watched gain point after point and occasionally give ground.

"Kinashita's here from a place in Aichi for blank reason," Tsuneyo continues in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's the new student Mikaino-sensei spoke of." Shiraishi and Kenya nod, staring at her curiously. She shifts - she has never enjoyed the sensation of eyes drilling into her like she is a specimen waiting to be disected.

She takes a deep breath, and hopes her voice will not fail her. "Kinashita-san's from Kasugai for a private reason," she corrects, casting her eyes skyward. She stresses the honorific. "And yes, I'm new - nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san and Oshitari-san. Please treat me well." She drops into a shallow bow, arms crossed in front of her. She can clearly hear every beat of her heart within her chest.

"No need to be _that_ formal, Kinashita-san. A 'hi' would've done." This time, it is Shiraishi who corrects her, with a light-hearted grin. She finds it odd how although she has always been more comfortable around girls, it is three boys that first accept her for who she is into Shitenhouji. Ayano manages to mimic the expression shakily; not that she is certain whether or not it actually looks like a smile.

The questions gradually pile up (if this is just from three boys, she shudders to think what a whole class will ask):

"Why'd you choose to move here, Kinashita-chan?" _If he knows what honorifics are, he doesn't show it._ Her response is short. "I thought it would be vastly amusing to torture myself by moving halfway across the country just to attend this school. You know?"

"What do you think of Shitenhouji so far?" "So far, everyone's been very nice to me." So far, everyone means the three of you, she thinks.

"Who did you move here with?" "My mother. And my little brother."

"Kinashita-san, may I ask why your father isn't here?" She is silent for a few seconds, as is he. At last she says, "He's gone for who know's what." She knows it is open-ended; the information can be taken a number or ways, and she is content with that fact.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Ayano shrugs. She has not had much truly free time lately, but she settles for, "Gardening, drawing, and some sports."

Her last phrase seems to capture the attention of the three boys especially, who are now grilling her about her hobbies, and in particular the sports - she hadn't meant to reveal it, and she is not quite sure whether she appreciates the results or not. On one hand, the attention she is receiving, as well as the enthusiasm the three boys show is infectious and amusing. On the other hand, she has never been one to enjoy excessive attention or questioning; it has always been -

She chokes off. It is always been -

She doesn't want to think about that. Anything but that.

" - like or play tennis?" Ayano blinks. Quickly, she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well, I," she begins helplessly, "I watch tennis. It's really interesting, you know? Staring at the TV screen all afternoon." She's not sure whether they actually believe her or not - she's so very tempted to hit herself for saying the last sentence. _When in doubt, change the topic. _"So, how long have you guys played tennis?" She gestures at the two boys who are still in sports attire, and holding their rackets, as well as Tsuneyo, who is much to interested to not play.

_'Are you into sports? We've got many teams here at Shitenhouji. Basketball, baseball, swimming, volleyball, kendo, judo, track, you just name it. And tennis. You should really join the tennis club, you know.'_Like she can forget with him reminding her every few steps or so; none too tactfully at that.

The boys either feel lenient enough to let her drop it or are really that clueless; somehow, she thinks it is the former, especially with the silver haired boy's piercing stare, pinning her to the spot. She is sure she feels his eyes narrow as he continues to scrutinize her, but when she does gather up the courage to look him in the eyes, he is merely smiling politely. It is just her mind playing a trick on her, then, she decides, as she shifts her weight from a foot onto the other. Ayano only registers she is still looking fixedly at Shiraishi when he opens his mouth to speak - she tears her gaze away; his racket is suddenly much more interesting.

"Ah." The ghost of a grin is still present on Shiraishi's face when he speaks. "I started when I was six, although you can't say I was anywhere as good as I am now."

Kenya jostles him with his elbow, making the other boy take a step to regain his balance. "Really, no modesty?" he asks Shiraishi, earning a sheepish grin from said boy.

"I try. Anyway, I'm sure that the tennis team won't mind if you drop by to watch, as long you don't bother us," he says.

Ayano doesn't miss the way he says 'us'. As if he and the boy's tennis team were one entity, and she another. She's about to decline the offer, when she is interrupted for what must be the hundredth time that day.

"Don't worry - she won't right?" Tsuneyo asks, smiling disarmingly at her. Ayano is half tempted to ask whether he means she won't go, or she won't bother them. And... "There's a practice today after school, so we'll see you then, I guess?" ...her question is answered.

"I guess," she echoes. Some part of her wonders why she says what she says next: "Since I clearly had all the say in that."

Tsuneyo's eye widen for the barest moment, and Ayano is sure she's said something wrong. She looks around desperately; will Shiraishi and Kenya be berating her next? All the trust she's built up will be gone; all her effort will go down the drain. The train of thoughts stop dead in their tracks - are the two other boys - laughing? Shiraishi looks as if he's trying to hold back a grin and failing, while Kenya, still chortling, chokes out, "Oh, what was that you said about being good with the ladies?"

Ayano jerks her head up awkwardly; she can't remember Tsuneyo saying anything close to the phrase. She concludes that it's a private joke, something that makes Shiraishi shoot a knowing look at Tsuneyo, while Kenya erupts into laughter once again. She can't help but think that although the three already accept the her they know so far, she is nowhere near understanding any of them.

* * *

**Glossary**

Koutougakkou: Senior high school

Chougakkou: Junior high school

* * *

**A/N:** So, a few things I thoughts I should address. Firstly, it has been stated that Shiraishi promised to keep his gauntlet on until graduation. For our purposes, I assumed he kept it on, and would continue to wear it until his graduation from the school; not just Chougakkou. Ryoma's still in America, and Tezuka's still in Germany at the moment. If you have any more questions, feel free to leave it in a review, or you can PM me.

So, a question from me: Are the canon characters so far in character?

Thank you for reading. :3

-Azure


End file.
